Perros, Gatos, Gallinas y Halloween
by Gingana
Summary: Tras un pequeño susto, tres amigos se ven obligados a buscar al miembro faltante del grupo. El camino los lleva a un enorme parque de diversiones abandonado. Dos más desaparecen, y la tarea de Kurapika es encontrarlos, pero... ¿Un perro? ¿Un gato? ¿Una gallina? ¿Por qué estos animales le recuerdan tanto a sus amigos? ¡One-shot! ¡Feliz Halloween! :D


**~¡Subete no Konnichiwa!~**

**¡Bien! Luego de casi quemar mi pobre cerebro, logré organizar esta alocada historia :D **

_**Este fic participa en el Reto Septiembre/Octubre del foro "Comunidad del Cazador", basado en la propuesta del el usuario MystiqueDreams.**_

**Disclaimer:**** Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, por eso doy las gracias a Togashi-sensei por crearlo *w***

**Palabras:**** 5.335 (no pude evitarlo TwT ¡Gomennasai por pasarme esas 335! D:)**

**¡Ojalá sea de su agrado! (Sí, pésimo título ._.)**

* * *

**~Perros, Gatos, Gallinas y Halloween~**

–No lo haré. –Replicaba un chico de blancos cabellos.

–Oh vamos… ¡Será divertido! –El moreno hacía pucheros frente a su amigo. – ¡No seas aguafiestas!

– ¡No me pondré eso! –Dijo ya levantando el tono de voz. – ¡Ya bastante ridículo me veo junto a ti y tu traje de canino! ¡¿Y aún así quieres que me ponga eso?! –Señaló a su compañero. – ¡Jamás Gon! ¿Oíste? ¡Ja-más!

– ¡Pero…! ¡Todo perro debe perseguir a un gato! –Agitó el gatuno traje que tenía en sus manos, totalmente blanco y con algunas rayas negras. –Además… El traje no tendría gracia sin una pareja, ¡y eres perfecto para el papel, Killua!

El albino sintió su rostro arder por unos segundos. –C…Como sea… No me pondré eso. –Se cruzó de brazos y volteó.

–Ah… ¿por qué siempre lo haces tan difícil? –Largó un pesado suspiro. – ¡Entonces…! ¡Luchemos!

El joven Zoldyck dirigió su mirada hacia su mejor amigo, para luego largar una pequeña risa. – ¿Nosotros? ¿Pelear? –Se le acercó con las manos en sus bolsillos, y una mirada que a cualquiera hubiera ahuyentado. –Bien sabes que puedes morir, ¿cierto?

–Sí, lo sé. –Contestó sin miedo alguno, es más, estaba aún más confiado que antes. –Pero sé que Killua nunca me lastimaría, después de todo… ¡somos amigos!

Killua sintió su rostro entibiarse de nuevo. – ¡G-GON! ¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!

…

La luna ya casi llegaba a su punto más alto, todos los niños salían con disfraces de lo que se pueda imaginar, brujas, hechiceros, momias y hasta algunos que como no se les ocurría otra cosa que vestirse, de frutas y vegetales.

– ¿Dónde está ese par? –Se quejaba el casi-doctor chequeando su reloj. – ¡Nos quitarán todo el botín!

–Cálmate, Leorio. –Un chico rubio estaba sentado a su lado. –Ya llegarán, recuerda que son niños. – Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo. –Además… La idea es disfrazarse, si no, nadie te dará siquiera una manzana.

– ¿Yo? Ejem… Soy bastante mayor como para estar disfrazándome o creyendo en estupideces de fantasmas y espíritus. –Volteó a verlo. –Tú tampoco estás con alguna ropa que no sea la usual, así que no tienes derecho a reclamarme, Kurapika.

–Y si no te gusta ésta festividad, ¿por qué…?

– ¿Qué no es obvio? –Dijo terminando la pregunta que su amigo estaba por hacerle, obteniendo un brillo codicioso en sus ojos. – ¡Por los dulces! ¿Por qué otra cosa sería?

Kurapika suspiró, después de todo, Leorio aún no perdía _ése _toque infantil para ciertas cosas. –No lo sé. Y para tu información, yo nunca eh estado en una de éstas celebraciones, por lo que disfrazarme no es lo mío, además de que eso de conseguir dulces no me llama la atención.

–Ésa excusa es peor que la mía…–Llevo sus brazos por detrás de su nuca. –Pero no me importa en estos momentos.

– ¡Leorio! ¡Kurapika! –Una aniñada voz llamaba a ambos, interrumpiendo su conversación. – ¡Aquí estamos!

– ¡Gon! ¡Killua! ¡Ya era hora! –Reprochó el mayor levantándose bruscamente de una fuente en la cual estaban sentados. – ¡Si nos llegamos a quedar sin dulces, juro que los culparé a ustedes!

–Ehehe… Lo lamentamos. –Mientras sus figuras aparecían (sin mencionar a un albino siendo arrastrado), el rubio y el moreno no pudieron evitar comenzar a tragarse unas pequeñas risas. –Es que Killua no quería ponerse su disfraz y…

– ¡JURO QUE TE MATARÉ, GON! –El peliblanco, amarrado por unas cuerdas y sogas, estaba totalmente imposibilitado de moverse por las mismas ataduras, y por la incomodidad del enorme traje gatuno que llevaba puesto.

El lugar se llenó de carcajadas por parte de, no solo los tres amigos, si no de todas las personas que pasaban por su lado, agregando también comentarios como _"Ridículo…"_ y _"¡Qué tierno se ve!"_

– ¡Te ves monísimo, Killu-nyan! –Burlaba Leorio, mientras rodaba en el suelo sosteniéndose su barriga por el dolor ocasionado de tanto reír. Por su parte, Kurapika no hizo más que cubrirse la boca con sus manos, riendo a un todo casi inaudible.

– ¡CIERA EL PICO, DOCTOR DE CUARTA! –Más que un gato, el pobre Killua parecía una oruga, tratando de dejar su crisálida. – ¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima…!

–Bueno bueno… No arruinen la noche. –Trató de frenar el perruno. – ¡Vamos por los dulces!

–Me gusta cómo quedaron, chicos. –Siguió el rubio. –Aunque… ¿cómo rayos hiciste para que Killua se lo pusiera?

–Ah… Fue más fácil de lo que creen. Tan solo lo convencí, ¿no es cierto, Killu-nyan? –Rió divertido.

Killua tan solo bajó el rostro, y no emitió otra palabra que un "Vámonos", ya que todos bien sabemos que nuestro querido asesino sería totalmente incapaz de matar a su mejor amigo, no le quedó otra que tener que usar el ridículo traje. Pero, después de todo, la sonrisa de Gon podía con todo pensamiento contradictorio.

Y así ambos, un perro y un amarrado gato, emprendieron la marcha hacia el pueblo en el cual actualmente se estaban alojando.

–Nee, ¿y sus disfraces? –Preguntó luego de unos minutos el más pequeño. –No me digan que se los han olvidado.

–No precisamente. –Sonrió Kurapika. –Verás, nosotros…

–Ya somos mayores como para esas cosas, Gon. –Revolvió sus cabellos.

– ¿Ah…? No puede ser…– Hizo una mueca de disgusto. – ¿A caso también deberé obligarlos a usar trajes? ¡Vamos! ¡Es muy divertido!

–No gracias, paso. –Volteó el casi-doctor.

–Te lo agradecemos Gon, pero…

– ¡Por fiiiiiiis!

Un puchero y un "Ah… Está bien, yo sólo quería pasar un Halloween con mis amigos todos disfrazados…" Fue más que suficiente.

…

–Esto… es…– Comenzó el rubio.

– ¡Ridículo! –Se quejó el moreno mayor. –De todas las cosas existentes… ¡¿Una maldita gallina debía ser yo?! ¡¿UNA GALLINA?! –Luego de eso, comenzó a dar vueltas rascándose por todos lados. – ¡Y lo peor de todo…! ¡Éste maldito traje emplumado da mucha comezón! ¡Sin mencionar la molesta cresta y alargado pico! ¡No puedo ver por dónde voy!

– ¿Podrías dejar de quejarte? –Replicó su compañero. –Ni que fuera la gran cosa…

–Mira quien dice, por lo menos lograste convencer a Gon de que no te disfrazarías… En cambio yo…– Se escuchó algo caer, una queja, y unas risas. – ¡UNA EMPLUMADA, ESTÚPIDA, Y NADA ATRACTIVA GALLINA!

–Vete olvidando de la idea de quitártelo, Riorio. –Lamía sus garras el minino, con sus ojos cerrados. –Si yo debo sufrir éste castigo, ¡tú también lo harás!

–Oh vamos, no me digan que no les gustan sus disfraces. –Dijo terminando de acomodar las alas del traje de Leorio.

Ambos se miraron, y tan solo con cruzar sus ojos, quedaron de acuerdo en decir lo mismo.

–Vámonos…

Una gota cayó por la sien de Gon, sabía perfectamente que no les gustaban, pero era muy divertido ver lo graciosos que se veían en esos ridículos trajes, claro, incluyéndose a sí mismo.

– ¿Listos? –Gritó el peliblanco. – ¡A por los dulces!

Luego de eso, el perro, el gato, la gallina y el "sin disfraz" se pusieron rumbo a la primera casa.

–Odio esto…– Se quejaba Leorio. –Las chicas me miran y se ríen…– Caminaba con la cabeza gacha.

–Oh vamos… No te prestaban atención antes, ¿lo harían ahora? –Comentó el gato.

–Mocoso…

–Hey. –Interrumpió. – ¿Dónde está Gon?

Leorio comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, y efectivamente, no había rastro alguno del canino. –Kurapika tiene razón, ¿dónde se habrá metido?

–Debe de haberse distraído con algo, ya saben cómo es…– Dijo sin preocupación alguna el albino.

– ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! –Agitaba sus alas el casi-médico. – ¡Es nuestro amigo! ¡Debemos encontrar…!

– ¡GUAU GUAU GUAU GUAU! – Una serie de ladridos hicieron saltar hasta la copa de un árbol al gato y correr a la gallina.

– ¡Hahaha! ¡Los pillé! – Reía el menor. – ¡Gracias amigos! ¡Buena suerte! –Se despidió de una manada de perros que había llamado, tan solo para asustarlos.

–Tú… ¡Cómo te atreves! –Abrazado a una rama del árbol, Killua parecía cada vez más un minino que otra cosa.

–Ahora sí pareces un gato, Killua. –Decía entre carcajadas. –Y Leorio corre cual gallina… ¿Por qué creen que elegí esos trajes?

–Gon… Te mataré cuando tenga oportunidad…–Bajaba del árbol el albino.

Por su parte, el rubio permanecía estático en su lugar original, riendo por lo bajo.

– ¿Ah? ¿Tú no te has asustado, Kurapika? –Se decepcionó el menor.

–Uhm… La verdad no. –Se encogió de hombros. –Lo lamento, Gon.

–Ah… No importa. –El pequeño moreno volteó hacia todos lados. –Oigan… ¿hacia dónde fue Leorio?

–Salió disparado hacia allí. –Dijo señalando hacia el lado más oscuro del barrio. –Ni talento para escapar tiene…

–Killua… no seas tan duro con él…–Trataba de calmarlo. – ¡Vamos a buscarlo!

Sus amigos no tuvieron más opción que seguirlo. Luego de unos minutos, las luces del pueblo ya no iluminaban el camino, tan solo un poco de la luz de la luna lo hacía, pero de nada servía.

– ¡Leorio! ¡Leorio! –Gritaban los tres.

–Ah… ¿y si dejamos que se lo coman los lobos? –Dijo ya rendido el ex-asesino. –Éste traje se hace cada vez más incómodo…

–Si fueras un gato de verdad, no te estarías quejando. –Concluyó el sabelotodo del grupo. –Además, por más que quieras, no podemos abandonar a Leorio. Aunque no lo parezca, es muy necesario en el grupo.

– ¿Ah sí? –Indagó añadiendo un bostezo. – ¿Por ejemplo? Dime en algo que realmente lo sea.

–Pues… Leorio es…–Una gota de sudor bajó por su sien. –Bueno, Leorio… Leorio es…

– ¡Killua! ¡Kurapika! ¡Encontré algo!

Para suerte del joven rubio, Gon había encontrado algo que tal vez los llevaría hacia su amigo, del cual aún no encontraba "utilidad".

– ¿Qué hallaste, Gon? –Preguntó su amigo mientras dirigía su vista hacia donde él lo hacía. – ¿Eso es…?

– ¡Un parque de diversiones! –Gritó eufórico, y luego de eso salió corriendo a una notable velocidad.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera…! ¡Gon! ¡No entres a un parque de diversiones abandonado! ¡No sabes lo que puede haber ahí dentro! –Dijo corriendo tras del menor.

– ¡Killua! ¡Espe…! Ah…–Kurapika ni siquiera necesitó terminar su frase, ¿para qué? De todas formas, ambos chicos ya se habían alejado lo suficiente como para escucharlo.

"_Supongo que tendré que seguirlos."_ Comenzó a caminar, tranquilo y sereno como siempre.

El parque tenía signos de no haber sido utilizado hacía años, todos los juegos estaban totalmente oxidados, y hasta se podían ver a lo largo del gran camino, restos de ellos, tales como los autos de las Montañas Rusas, sillas de las Sillas Voladoras, y una parte del Martillo **(1)**. No había luz alguna, algunos animales salvajes e insectos pasaban por enfrente de Kurapika, y hasta en un momento le pareció que aquellos se habían frenado solo para poder observar mejor su presencia.

"_Creo que… en definitiva, un pueblo en medio del campo, no es muy buena idea…"_

De pronto. – ¿Eh? ¡Gon! ¡Killua!

Una gran luz apareció, iluminando todo a su alrededor, provocando que los animales huyeran, y que Kurapika debiera cubrirse con su brazo los ojos para no cegarse.

– ¡Gon! ¡Killua! –Al despejar su vista, corrió hacia donde creía que provenía aquella extraña luz. – ¿Eh?

– ¡CoCoCoCoCoCo!

Una gallina había aparecido frente a sus ojos, estorbando su camino. Kurapika tan solo la esquivó, pero por extraña razón, el animal comenzó a corretearlo por cualquier lugar que fuera, mientras seguía diciendo "¡CoCoCoCo!" y aleteaba sus alas con lo que parecía ser desesperación.

"_Qué extraño… una gallina… ¿en un parque de diversiones abandonado?"_

Luego de unos minutos, pudo divisar a dos personas a lo lejos. – ¡Ah! ¡Ahí están!

– ¡CoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCo! –Los cacareos comenzaron a ser más fuertes y constantes a medida que se acercaba hacia ambos chicos.

– ¡Deja de seguirme! –Se quejaba ya harto de la molesta criatura.

– ¡COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La luz volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez era el doble de brillante, y alcanzó hasta los árboles de hectáreas mucho más lejanas.

– ¡Tsk! ¡Chicos! –Tuvo que tapar su cara con ambos brazos.

Al desaparecer, el joven rubio no perdió tiempo y corrió a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, pero ésta vez, un pequeño cachorro se había puesto en frente de él.

– ¡Guau! ¡Guau! –Casi parecía tan alarmado como el animal anterior, y eso hacía al Kuruta dispersarse cada vez más.

–¡Vete amiguito! ¡Aquí no seguro…! ¿Eh?

–Mew~

Un gato totalmente blanco, con algunas marcas en su lomo, se enredó entre sus piernas.

– ¡Ah!

Y luego de eso, el pobre Kurapika terminó en el suelo.

Los tres animales se pusieron a su alrededor, pero no pasaron pocos segundos, hasta que la gallina comenzara a correr para perseguir al canino, siendo perseguida por el gato, quien a su vez corría para tratar de evitar al pequeño cachorro color marrón.

– ¡Coooooo!

– ¡Meeeeew~!

– ¡Guau guau guau guau!

El rubio se irguió, y sobó su golpe.

"_Primero una gallina, luego un cachorro, ¿y ahora un gato?"_ Los observó por unos segundos mientras corrían en círculos. _"No puede ser tanta coincidencia..." _

De pronto, una imagen de sus tres amigos llegó a su mente.

"_Imposible…"_

Pero para comprobar sus dudas, debía hacer lo siguiente:

– ¡Leorio! ¡Gon! ¡Killua!

Y, para su sorpresa, los tres dejaron de perseguirse mutuamente, y se acercaron hacia él.

–Chicos…–Llevó su mano a su frente. –Pero… ¡¿qué les pasó?!

El gato puso una cara que parecía ser desinteresada y miró hacia otro lado, la gallina tan solo cacareó y aleteó, imitando a un adulto regañando a su hijo, y el cachorro se lanzó sobre Kurapika y llenó su rostro se lamidas, mientras movía con notable alegría su pequeña cola.

–Ah… Es obvio que son ustedes…–Dijo en un pesado suspiro, no pudiendo evitar pensar que hasta en animales, sus actitudes revelaban quienes eran en verdad. – ¿Quién les hizo esto?

–CoCoCoCo…

–Mew mew, mew… ¡mew mew!

–Guau guau… ¡GUAAAAAAAAAU!

Todos hacían lo que parecía ser una presentación de lo ocurrido, incluso el gato se había parado en dos patas para simular un humano, y el perro había dado un pequeño salto, haciendo parecer que los habían atrapado.

–Chicos… No puedo comprender nada de lo que dicen…

Luego de unos momentos, Kurapika se levantó. –Bueno, no averiguaré nada aquí sentado. ¡Guíenme hacia el responsable!

Los animales asintieron y comenzaron a correr, siendo seguidos por el rubio.

– ¡Mew Mew! –El gato se detuvo y con una garra, señaló hacia un gran castillo que se titulaba "La Casa Embrujada".

–Así que… ahí debe de estar quien los convirtió en animales. –Esta vez, Kurapika tomó la delantera.

– ¡CoCoCoCo!

– ¡Mew! ¡Mew mew!

– ¡Buuuuuuuuuuu!

– ¿Qué espe…? Ah…–Una gota bajó por la sien de Kurapika al recordar que sus amigos ya no eran tan rápidos como antes. –Lo olvidé…

–Buuuuu…–El cachorro lloraba y rodaba en el suelo, mientras el rubio se acercaba.

–Así no llegaremos más, así que deberé de cargarlos hasta llegar. –Se agachó a la altura de los animales, pero dos de éstos no reaccionaron como creía.

– ¡CO-CO! –La gallina se echó hacia atrás e hizo una seña con las alas.

–Oh vamos Leorio… ¿Es que acaso no quieres volver a ser un humano? –Luego fue por el gato, quien lo recibió con un "¡Gshhhhhhhhh!", una subida de lomo y la aparición de unas filosas garras.

–Killua… ¡no hay tiempo!

Por último, al acercarse al cachorro, éste tan solo salto a sus brazos y se acomodó en ellos.

– ¿No pueden ser como Gon?

Ambos negaron, y el rubio suspiró. –Bueno, no me quedaré a discutir. ¡Andando!

Y así, obligados a correr al doble que sus pequeñas patas les permitían, el gato y la gallina siguieron al humano hacia el interior del castillo.

Todo estaba lleno de espejos, telarañas y muebles llenos de polvo.

–Puede que sea una casa embrujada, pero podrían limpiar de vez en cuando…

El cachorro dio un ladrido como si asintiera, y los otros dos animales no emitieron ruido.

Al llegar a lo que parecía ser la sala principal, bajó al perro y dejó descansar al otro par.

–Vaya vaya… parece que cierto chico rubio aún sigue siendo un humano…–Una voz aterciopeladamente femenina, y a la vez sumamente seductora, se escuchó por todo el salón.

– ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Muéstrate!

–Tranquilo… sé que mueres de ganas por convertirte en una de mis mascotas. –Una sombra apareció en frente de él. –No te preocupes, tan solo debes pensar un animal que te agrade.

La imagen de una mujer, cuyos cabellos eran blancos debido a la edad, y su cara llena de arrugas, se dejó ver. Su espalda estaba totalmente curvada, se mantenía de pie con un bastón largo de madera, y sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda, con un dejo de picardía en ellos.

– ¿Y bien hijito? ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría ser?

Kurapika dio un paso hacia atrás. _"No puedo lastimarla."_

–Quiero que devuelva a mis amigos a la normalidad.

La albina mujer frotó su enorme y puntiaguda nariz. –Oh… Lo lamento, eso no será posible.

– ¿A qué se refiere? –Apretó fuertemente sus puños.

Los tres animales, cada uno con su forma de expresarme, comenzaron a cacarear, ladrar y maullar a la anciana.

–Hay ustedes ya cállense…–Dicho eso, lanzó una gran bolsa de maíz hacia un costado, y la gallina salió disparada hacia ella. Luego, de su gran saco sacó un hueso de hule, y lo lanzó tan lejos como pudo. El pequeño cachorro corrió a todo lo que daban sus patas.

–Y para ti… mira lo que mami tiene. –Mirando fijamente al gato, que bastante cara de "No funcionará con migo" tenía, sacó un simple hilo, atado a una pluma. – ¡Atrápalo! –Y comenzó a agitarlo.

Los ojos del gato tomaron un brillo que casi cubría toda su pupila, y como si su cuerpo se moviera solo, sus garras comenzaron a treparse por el traje de la anciana, tratando de alcanzar el pequeño objeto.

"_Maldición…"_ Apretó fuertemente sus dientes.

–Como verás, están totalmente dominados por el animal en el que se han transformado. –La mujer se sentó en un gran y viejo sofá rojo, mientras con una mano sostenía su bastón, con la otra agitaba el juguete del gato. – ¿Sabes? Es curioso saber que la mayoría de las veces, los animales en los que se transforman, también comparten sus actitudes, tales como…

– ¡Devuélvame a mis amigos! –Interrumpió el Kuruta.

–…como que, si no me equivoco, tu amigo peliblanco, era bastante arisco con la gente. –Prosiguió. –Y los gatos suelen ser así con las personas. Luego, tu amigo perruno, sé que es muy amigable y hasta en ocasiones muy ingenuo. Eso mismo describe a un pequeño y dulce cachorro. Por último, tu amigo más grande… ah… la verdad no podría encontrar una semejanza, aunque debo admitir, que se ve muy gracioso de gallina, ¿no lo crees? –Rió por lo bajo.

– ¡Suficiente! –Agitó sus brazos.

–Ah… ¿qué acaso no te gustan más así?

– ¡Claro que no!

La anciana sonrió. –Tal vez sea porque no puedes hablar con ellos…–Luego de eso, tomo la mano del rubio. – ¿Quieres ser parte de sus nuevas vidas?

–Solo quiero…–Soltó su agarre. –Que devuelva a mis amigos a su estado original, sin alterar el mío.

–Cariño… creo que no estás comprendiendo…–Sus ojos tomaron un intenso color negro. –Lo que la _magia_ significa…

–_Madame_… ¿otra vez manipulando a los invitados? –Interrumpió una voz con un dulce tono francés, el cual Kurapika conocía muy bien.

–Hisoka…

– ¡Ma…Maestro! –La albina se echó hacia atrás.

–Oh… Pero qué coincidencia. –Un hombre con traje de encaje, totalmente elegante y bien presentado, apareció desde las sombras con las manos por detrás se su espalda, mostrando una fina sonrisa. – ¿Cómo has estado, querido amigo rubio?

–Hisoka, ¿por qué será que no me sorprende verte involucrado en esto? –Respondió evadiendo la pregunta.

–Ah… pero qué aguafiestas eres. –Se agachó, e hizo un ruido con lo que parecían ser unas pequeñas castañuelas. – ¡Es Halloween! Muestra una sonrisa en tu rostro…

– ¡Guau guau guau! –El pequeño cachorro fue corriendo hacia el mago, y al llegar él lo tomo en brazos, para luego recibir unas suaves y amorosas lamidas.

–Además… tienes que aceptar, que se ve totalmente adorable. ¿No es así? ¿No? ¿No? –Agudizó su voz y acercó su rostro a la del perrito, quien le contestó moviendo su rabo de izquierda a derecha, y dando pequeños y tiernos ladridos.

–Gon… ¡Devuélvelo!

El cachorro comenzó a lloriquear.

–Oh… Tranquilo tranquilo. –Acarició su cabeza. –No seas duro con él, tan solo es un cachorro. –Sonrió. –Imagina que es Gon… oh espera… _es_ Gon.

–Hisoka... –Bajó su vista. –No me importa lo que estés tramando, pero necesito que me devuelvas a mis amigos.

–_Madame…_ ¿Serie usted tan amable de retirarse? –Se dirigió a la mujer, quien tan solo sonrió y se fue del salón. –Ahora… veamos, tú quieres devolver a tus amigos a la normalidad…–Se puso frente a un espejo, y comenzó a peinar su cuidado cabello rojizo. –Pero… yo no quiero hacerlo.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, pudo ver en el reflejo que los ojos de su compañero habían cambiado a su hermoso color escarlata que tanto amaba, al mismo tiempo que una enorme cantidad de aura lo comenzaba a rodear. Se relamió lentamente, y acarició el lomo el perrito que había empezado a temblar.

–Cálmate. Estoy dispuesto a negociar.

Kurapika apretó sus puños y trató de calmarse, aunque sea un poco.

– ¿Y qué tipo de trato quieres?

–Te devolveré a tus amigos... –Se dio vuelta, y bajó su mirada. –Si me dejas conservar a este pequeño y adorable cachorro.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, y cruzó sus brazos. –Sí sabes que es imposible que acepte eso, ¿no? –Kurapika dio unos pasos hacia adelante. –No cambiaré a Gon por nada.

– ¿Incluso si te ofrezco a los otros dos? –Su cara mostraba decepción. –Qué lástima… Entonces será del modo molesto.

– ¿Eh?

–Si no puedo quedarme con él… No habrá trato. Pero puedo hacer que estés con ellos, claro, con un pequeño y minúsculo detalle.

– ¿Y se puede saber cuál es el detalle?

–Convertirte en un animal.

Sus ojos escarlata se abrieron de par en par. – ¿Un… animal? – Y apretó sus dientes. – ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Si quieres luchar, lucharemos! –Gritó sacando sus cadenas.

–Oh no no… No quiero luchar con tigo. –Dio un pesado suspiro y bajó al cachorro. –Tú ganas… Te los devolveré a los tres…

Los ojos del rubio volvieron a su color normal, y ocultó sus cadenas. –Espero.

Cuando Hisoka levantó su brazo, una gran luz apareció como las veces anteriores.

– ¡Uno dos tres cuatro, tus patas ahora serán de ganso!

Al desaparecer, Kurapika miró hacia todos lados, pero sus amigos no estaban por ningún lado.

– ¡Hisoka!

–El maestro me encargó al invitado a mí, _Madame Mith_. –La anciana apareció en frente de él. –Y él sabe que ella sabrá cuidarlo muy bien.

– ¡Tú…!–Pero cuando quiso moverse, cayó al suelo. – ¡¿Eh…?!–Y al mirar sus piernas, se dio cuenta de que… algo no andaba bien. – ¡¿Tengo…?!

– ¡Patas de ganso! –Rio la anciana. –Brillante. ¿No crees? ¡Y hay más! –Agitó sus brazos, y volvió a repetir una rima. – ¡Por aquí, por allá, nariz de ratón tendrás!

– ¡¿Wuuaaa?! –De su nariz salieron tres enormes bigotes de cada lado, y ésta se tornó redonda y negra.

– ¡Ajajaja! ¡Espléndido! –Saltaba la maga.

– ¡Quítame estas patas y nariz! –Se quejaba, tratando inútilmente de caminar.

– ¡Ah! ¡Cada vez que te quejas mueves tu nariz! –Volvió a agitar sus brazos. –Veamos… ¡Si miel quieres comer, piel de oso deberás tener!

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Kurapika dio un grito horrorizado al notar como de todas partes de cuerpo salían montañas de pelo negro, hasta finalmente llegar a su cara y cubrirla por completo.

– ¡Pero qué peludo! –Se sorprendió. –Es mejor de lo que creí.

– ¡Basta! ¡Detente!

–Olvídalo. –De nuevo el mismo movimiento. –No me digas que tienes miedo de una simple anciana…

–Yo…

_~ ¡Luego de un mes, tus orejas de hicieron de pez!~_

_~ ¡A un buen mañana, muéstrale una cola de iguana!~_

_~ ¡Si tus manos amas, deberías tener las de una rana!~_

_~ ¡A caída de avión, ponle dientes de tiburón!~_

Luego de unos cuantos hechizos, Kurapika no podía soportarlo más.

– ¡TE DIJE QUE TE DETUVIERAS! –Se irguió, y le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

–No sé si sabes que aún puedo seguir convirtiéndote en un zoológico parlante. –Sonrió.

Kurapika, a paso de ganso (literalmente), comenzó a correr lo hacia donde sus amigos estaban, tomó a la gallina, al gato y al cachorro, y siguió su camino.

– ¡¿Tratas de huir?! ¡Pues ahora tendrás patas de tapir!

Y luego de una pequeña nube de humo, las patas de ganso se convirtieron a unas pequeñas y cortas pezuñas, iguales a las de un tapir.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Gritó en una mezcla de angustia, miedo y desesperación al caer al suelo.

– ¡AJAJAJAJAJA! ¡NUNCA VENCERÁS A LA MAGIA DE MADAME MITH! ¡NUNCA! ¡AJAJAJAJAJA…!

–Suficiente.

–… ¡¿Eh?!

El joven mago entró a la habitación. –Creo que ya ha sufrido bastante, bien hecho, _Madame_.

La anciana lo miró estática por unos segundos, pero luego sonrió. –No hay de qué, _Monsieur_.

Hisoka se acercó a Kurapika, quien estaba rodeado de los tres animales. –Hora de volver a la normalidad. –Dicho esto, cargó al "joven", y lo llevó hacia otra habitación.

En ella, había una gran caldera en el medio, las paredes estaban decoradas con papel tapiz de flores, totalmente rasgados y sucios, y estantes con pociones y otros objetos mágicos.

–Bien, la mezcla ya está terminada. Tan solo debes acercarte lo más que puedas e inhalar el humo que ésta larga.

Kurapika lo miró dudoso. –No sé si confiar en ti.

–No tienes otra opción. –Concluyó con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Si lo hago… ¿ellos volverán a la normalidad?

–Claro que sí.

–Hisoka.

El mago lo miró atentamente, con sus brazos cruzados y serenos como siempre. – ¿Si?

– ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?

– ¿Es que acaso ahora les está prohibido a los magos divertirse en Halloween?

Kurapika sonrió, y se dirigió a la caldera.

"_Solo quiero… que ésta noche termine…"_

Se acercó, en inhalo el humo, para luego toser por la molestia de la misma.

–Oye, así no lograrás nada. –Se quejó la mujer. –Debes inhalar desde más adentro, ahí es donde los efectos son duraderos y eficientes.

Kurapika se acercó un poco más. Al terminar, su toz había empeorado. – ¡Esto no funciona! –Otro tosido. –¡Y ahora no puedo parar de toser!

–Te prometo que si te acercas un poco más, volverás a la normalidad. –Aseguró el pelirojo.

Kurapika no tuvo más opción que acercarse más, hasta que su nariz había tocado el líquido color magenta.

–Ah… ¿olvidé mencionar que solo si te asustas luego de haber inhalado eso, te curarás?

– ¡¿Qué dijis…?!

– ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Tres caras salieron del agua.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡MALDI…!–Dijo cayendo al suelo, no sin antes caer sobre el estante de pociones, las cuales terminaron con sus líquidos desparramados por el suelo. Una vasija cayó sobre su cabeza, dejándolo totalmente imposibilitado de ver.

– ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pudo escuchar como la habitación se llenaba de risas, pero no solo las de la anciana y el mago, si no que otra tres carcajadas que bastante bien conocía.

– ¡Debiste ver tu cara! –Rodaba en el suelo el albino. – ¡FUE ÉPICO!

–"_¡AAAAAAAAAH!"_ ¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Gritas como niña! –El casi-médico estaba apoyado en la pared, mientras con su brazo se sostenía y cubría la cara al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Lo logramos! –El menor fue obligado a doblar sus rodillas y sostener su barriga. – ¡Te hemos asustado, Kurapika!

– ¡¿Gon?! ¡¿Killua?! ¡¿Leorio?! –Quitó el elemento de su rostro, y ahí vio, en perfecto cuerpo de humano, a sus amigos disfrazados tal y como los había visto por última vez. – ¡Han vuelto a la normalidad!

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, en el cual los tres amigos, (y la anciana inclusive) inflaron sus mejillas hasta reventar en una nueva carcajada.

– ¡Aún cree que fue verdad! –Killua no había logrado levantarse del suelo.

– ¿Eh? –Kurapika miró hacia su derecha, y pronto sintió como un cachorro se subía a su pecho. –¡E…El cachorro! ¡Pero…! ¡¿Cómo es que…?!

– ¡Yo te explico! –Gon levantó su brazo en señal de pedir la palabra. –Verás, cuando asusté a Killua y a Leorio con los perros…

–Que en realidad eso no estaba planeado…–Objetó el peliblanco con los brazos cruzados.

–Ehehe… bueno, como decía, luego de eso, Leorio se dirigió hacia aquí, como ya sabrás. Nosotros te guiamos hacia el parque, el cual se sabe que está abandonado hace más de 20 años. Luego de hacer que Killua me persiguiera, comenzamos a hacerte dar vueltas por todo el lugar, hasta llegar a un arbusto, en el cual nos escondimos. Allí encendimos un gran farol, que fue la luz que habías visto por primera vez. Al escucharte que te acercabas, tomamos a la gallina y la hicimos dirigirse hacia ti.

El rubio oía atentamente, mientras veía como Leorio le daba de comer al animal… hasta que en un milisegundo pudo ver que éste se llevaba algo del alimento a su boca, seguido de una mueca de asco.

–Luego de correr un poco más, encendimos el segundo, y largamos al pequeño gato y al cachorro.

El primer animal mencionado jugaba entre las piernas de Killua, quien había logrado levantarse, y trataba de no ser "suavizado" por la ternura del minino. Y el segundo, ahora corría en círculos del menor, quien lo alzó en sus brazos.

–Después tan solo lo dejamos todo en manos de _Madame Mith_, una aprendiz de Hisoka con un poder Nen increíble.

–Ya creo saber cual es... –Se levantó y sonrió a la mujer. –Puede hacer la parte del animal que desee en donde desee, por eso debes de ser Materialización.

–Me impresionas muchachito. –Devolvió la sonrisa.

–Y bueno… tan solo nos metimos en la caldera y... ¡Pam! ¡Te asustamos! –Sonrió.

–Me impresiona como se las han ingeniado, chicos. Aunque… tengo tan solo dos pequeñas dudas…–Puso su mirada en los animales. – ¿Cómo es que los animales respondían a sus nombres?

– ¿Sabes que con dedicación, puedes entrenar a un animal en menos de unos pocos días? –Levantó un huesudo dedo. –Es increíble lo que la mente de los animales puede hacer. –La anciana tomó su bastón.

–Entiendo…, y la otra es…–Sus ojos se clavaron en los del mago. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Como dije antes… ¿es que acaso no puede un mago divertirse? –Largó una seductora sonrisa.

Kurapika sonrió. –Bueno… no tengo nada para decir, más que… me sorprende que hayan logrado asustarme.

–Todo fue idea de Gon, él es el cabeza dura que quiere hacer cualquier cosa no importa lo que cueste. –El albino tomó la cabeza de su amigo y comenzó a frotarla.

– ¡Killua! ¡Me lastimas!

– ¡Eso es por obligarme a usar este estúpido traje de gato!

–Ah… ¡pero si te ves tan mono en él!

– ¡P…PARA CON ESO! –Su rostro se puso totalmente rojo, haciendo que todos volvieran a reír.

–Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, ¿no _Madame_? –Preguntó a la mujer.

–Así es, un gusto niños, espero verlos por aquí el próximo Halloween. –Todos saludaron a la anciana que se retiró hacia otra habitación junto con el mago.

–Nos vemos, Gon. –Una sonrisa escalofriante y una mirada que combinaba se dirigieron al moreno, quien sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda.

–Ése tipo sigo sin inspirarme confianza…–Agregó el ex-asesino.

– ¿A quién le importa eso ahora? –Leorio señaló su reloj, el cual marcaba las 2am. – ¡Miren la hora que es! ¡Si no nos vamos ahora, nos quedaron sin dulces!

Y así, los cuatro amigos, salieron de la espantosa casa.

–Leorio… Juro que si no dejas de tocar mi cola… ¡te haré picadillo! –Dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada! –Su tono cambió a uno más calmado. –De hecho… creí que eras tú el que me estaba molestando con la mía…

–Yo no te he tocado. –Lo miró dudoso.

–Chicos…–Gon los miró preocupado. –Yo… también siento algo en mi cola…

– ¿Y ahora qué sucede? –Kurapika iba al frente, y volteó para ver por qué sus amigos no paraban de hablar.

– ¡Hay algo detrás nues…!–Y al mismo tiempo, los tres amigos sintieron con algo los jalaba aún más fuerte. – ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Para así salir corriendo a toda velocidad del abandonado parque.

–Feliz Halloween, chicos. –Kurapika quedó en la entrada, con una sonrisa triunfal y unas cadenas que danzaban por detrás de él. – ¿Quién diría que mis cadenas servirían para otro tipo de venganzas?

* * *

**~¡Ta-da!~**

***Riendo a carcajadas* Admito que me fue muy divertido escribir este fic, aunque me haya costado inspirarme, fue una loca experiencia hacer una historia que no tenga romance. (Sepan disculpar a aquellos/as que no les gusta por poner esos "toques", y también a los que esperaban algo más de mi parte.)**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que Madame Mith tenga razón en cuanto a las comparaciones? ¿Leorio tenía tanta hambre que se vio obligado a comer la comida de su animal? ¿Kurapika encontró una buena utilidad para sus cadenas? Todo eso y más, en los reviews que sé que me dejarán :3**

**¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización! ¡Sayonaraaaaaaaa!~**


End file.
